


Cigar Burns

by Citis



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Burns, Cigar Burns, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citis/pseuds/Citis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first time he got Danse naked, he spent most of the time showing a side of his personality no one expected him to have.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigar Burns

**Author's Note:**

> I started a new character specifically to write Danse/m!Sole fics. [Romeo](http://kyle-nil.tumblr.com/post/137637982483/for-future-reference-i-think-i-should-post-what) is my boy.
> 
> Anyways, I was working on a Maxson/m!Sole short when I thought of a Danse/m!Sole short along similar lines. Basically, cigars and the men that smoke them rule my life at the moment.
> 
> I'm shipping Maxson and Danse pretty hardcore at the moment. (That influences a lot.)

The first time he got Danse naked, he spent most of the time showing a side of his personality no one expected him to have. He traced his fingers softly over each and every scar and mark he found on the Paladin’s body. He asked where half of them came from.

Romeo was fascinated with what appeared to be burns from…cigars? “What about these?” the marks dotted the insides of Danse’s thighs – a curious location, if Romeo had to comment. “You know, Danse, if I _had_ to guess–”

“Maxson. It was…Maxson,” the Paladin breathed. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Okay, sure, but, I gotta ask quick: was this a ‘you fucked up’ punishment, or a ‘You’re gonna get fucked good,’ sorta thing?”

Danse was quiet for a long while. If he just ignored Romeo long enough, maybe the conversation would go away. When that didn’t seem to be happening, Danse frowned. “I admit,” he sat up, “we did have a…relationship.”

Romeo stared at his face for a while, making Danse uncomfortable. “Wow, man. That’s…” he paused, for added effect. “Hot.”

A displeased groan came from the larger man. “Romeo.”

Danse only saw a naughty grin shot his way before Romeo went down on him…

**Author's Note:**

> Do not critique my work.
> 
> Okay, so now I've jumped into the trash can with y'all.  
> Get ready for more garbage.
> 
> You can find this fic on my Tumblr.  
> (If you didn't click the link to see Romeo, the link directs you to my blog.)


End file.
